Not So Surprising Surprises
by Eneth nin Galasriniel
Summary: Harry meets the Winchesters and their angel at a diner. When he helps them solve his boss's disappearance; he starts to develop feelings for Cas and who knows what is going to happen?


**Story: Not So Surprising Surprises**

**Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel**

_**Author's Note: So I originally wasn't going to do this but 'masks' messaged me and inspired me too. So this is dedicated to you 'masks'.  
><strong>_Disclaimer: So...I'm not J.K. Rowling in disguise or Sera Gamble so I do not under any circumstances own these two different but similar realities.

_I decided to make this into a chapter-fic because I have big plans, lol. Well have fun reading it. (I tried to make this chapter funny. Did I do good? Or not?_

_The hunt or job in this story...I made up! Trust me, it was FUN! :) haha_

_**In my story Cas can eat! Haha so live with it! :P**_

_**-Harry/Castiel... :D  
><strong>  
>Summary: Harry meets the Winchesters and their angel at a diner. When he helps them solve his boss's disappearance; he starts to develop feelings for Cas and who knows what is going to happen?<em>

_Chapter 1: The Start of Something New_

_Word Count: 2,003_

_*-(Page Break)-*_

Harry had been working at Johnny J's Diner since he left the wizarding world and decided to move to Evansville, Wyoming. It was a small town with a population of 2,255 and the people were very nice. Their weren't many murders, kidnappings, or crimes that would result in the FBI coming to town, so when his boss, Mr. Hinkle-Meyer or Hink as Harry called him, went missing he was positively stunned. He prayed that Hink would be found and unharmed but Harry had never had such luck with God. He still went to work like every other normal person, even though he was far from normal- not that anyone knew that of course, and had a nice little two-bedroom condo. In fact, today he was going to get paid and maybe even have a flirty conversation with Coby, the bus-boy. Imagine how he felt when he met the Winchesters plus their little angel and his world was turned upside down.

(/P/A/G/E/ - \B/R/E/A/K/)

(Harry's PoV)

When five o' clock rolled around I hopped into the shower and got ready for work. I put on my tight but comfy jeans and a regular old t-shirt. It was sorta chilly so I grabbed my Carhartt jacket and boots and walked to my blue Mazda Miata. I hopped in and turned on _Back in Black _by ACDC and rolled down the windows. When I got to the diner I pulled up beside a nice Chevy car (hehehehe) and locked the doors. When I walked in the diner I greeted Marsha, the only waitress, and the cook, Eric. I grabbed my server pad and checked to see if any tables needed waiting and saw three guys take a seat in the corner.

I wandered over to their table and got a closer look. The tall guy was really cute and had tan skin and a nice body. The muscled one looked like a lady's man only so he wasn't going to even go there, but the third shorter one was breathtaking. He had an angelic glow that seemed to light up the whole room and his eyes were the purest blue.

I walked over the rest of the way and got out my pad to take their orders.

"Welcome to Johnny J's Diner."

The tall and the muscled one nodded but pretty blue eyes kept staring off into space.

"Would you like to try our soup of the day? It is the angel hair pasta soup."

The muscled one chuckled and looked towards the short one and said, "I bet Cas would love that. Don't you think Cas?"

The short one, or Cas, looked at Muscles confusedly and tilted his head. "Why would I want angel hair in my food? I wouldn't like to eat my brothers or sisters hair."

The muscled one laughed and elbowed the tall one.

I started to die of laughter and couldn't stop. They all looked at me funny.

"I'm sorry. Their hasn't been any humor around here since Hink went missing."

The tall one looked curious. "Who's Hink?"

"Oh, he owns this diner and we were close. Why do you ask?"

He nodded and said, "I'm an FBI agent and am working your boss's case."

Oh, I hadn't expected that. "Really that's cool. Is Mr. Muscles and Chuckles over there FBI, too?"

Muscles laughed and looked at me. "I like you, man. Your funny. And yeah we are."

I nodded and looked back at my order pad. "So is chuckles going to get the soup?"

Chuckles looked at me and said, "My name is not chuckles. It is Castiel." He said it very seriously that I almost started laughing again.

"Okay, Castiel. So soup?"

Muscles chuckled and said, "Cas loves soup. Write down that he wants two bowls."

Castiel turned to muscles and said, "I find that irrelevant as I have never had any soup, Dean."

"Umm..okay one bowl it is then." I said kinda awkwardly.

Castiel looked like he wanted to say something again but Dean talked before he could.

"I want the Bill Haley Burger with extra bacon and add onions, and a side of french fries with a coke."

I nodded and jotted that down. The tall one looked up from the menu and said, "Cobb salad please with a root-beer. Write down an ice tea for Cas."

"Okay. Is that all?"

They nodded and I went to walk off but I heard Dean say, "Hey. Do you got any pie?"

I turned around. "Yeah, we have the best cherry pie in all of Wyoming. Would you like a slice?"

He looked excited and said, "Two."

"Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks."

I went to the counter, got the drinks and put down the order for Eric to see.

When I was heading back to give them their drinks I heard Cas say, "Sam, Dean he feels different. I do not know what he is but he certainly isn't human."

I dropped the drinks and the glass broke every where.

Cas looked over to me and saw that I heard him speak. Dean and Sam looked kinda nervous and I hurriedly went to the counter to get a wash-cloth for the spill. I wiped it off the floor and got them drinks again.

"I'm sorry, but did I hear you say that I wasn't human? Because if anybody wasn't human it would be you, buddy."

Castiel looked confused but I saw Sam and Dean exchange knowing looks.

"So how long have you been wearing that poor guy's meat suit?" Dean asked.

I looked at him and said, "What in the hell are you talking about, man?"

"We know you're a demon, just spit it out?"

I almost fainted. Demon? Did he say demon? Was this some weird joke. I haven't seen a demon since Voldemort time and certainly humans wouldn't be killing them.

"You have to be joking me. Demon? Who do you think I am? Hell's slut? Umm...no. I'm Harry, just Harry."

Dean looked confused. "Then how did you know Cas was an angel?"

Okay. So I really wasn't expecting that. I believed in angels but really to have one sitting in front of me. Yeah right!

"Angel? What in Merlin's name are you talking about? I just meant that he is _way_ to hot to be human. Understand? Gosh, I swear you people are going crazier everyday."

Castiel had the decency to blush and Dean just turned a vibrant shade of red.

"Yeah so enjoy your meal, weirdos." I muttered.

I went to walk away but I heard Castiel whisper something.

"Whatcha say?" I asked.  
>"I was inquiring if you had a last name."<p>

"Yeah, man. Everyone has a last name."

"I do not." He said.

"Well, then that is freaking awesome." I said sarcastically, because seriously who did this guy think he was?

"Well mines Potter. Harry Potter." I said matter-of-factly.

I saw understanding pass his face. He smiled and stood up,

"It is a pleasure to meet you, boy-wizard."

I was beyond shocked. He knew I was a wizard? What in Merlin's britches was going on here? I took a step back.

"How did you know that? What are you?"

"I am an angel of the lord and I know because it was once my job to watch over the wizarding world's savior."

Again. What in the hell?

"Right and I'm Voldemort in disguise. Beware."

He looked shocked. "I thought Voldemort was dead. How are you alive?"

My jaw dropped. Was this guy mental? "Are you mental?"

Dean and Sam finally snapped out of their stupor and took to Cas' defense.

"He hasn't been out much." Sam said.

Dean looked at Cas, "What are you talking about? Who is Voldemort? Is this guy a witch?"

I looked affronted. "Excuse me! I'm not a witch you buggers. I am a wizard. W-I-Z-A-R-D. Got that?"

That made Dean look suspicious and he grabbed me and took me outside, Sam and Cas following.

"Umm...excuse me. Let me go." I demanded.

"Not until you prove you aren't a demon-dealing witch."

Oh. So that was what this was about.

"Look, man. I don't deal with demons. Ask your buddy, Cas. He will tell you."

Dean looked to Castiel and he nodded. "Harry Potter is one of my god's creations. Wizards are a special race and they are not to be harmed, let him go Dean."

Dean let me go reluctantly. That gave me time to question them.

"So. Who are you really? I believe that Castiel is an angel because I can sorta feel an angelic vibe coming off him, but you guys, I have no clue."

Sam spoke up then. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean."

Why did that name sound familiar. Winchester? I've heard it before.

"We're hunters."

There you go. I knew that was familiar. Crap, hunters. How did I get into this mess?

I took some steps back and went to leave because really, hunters and wizards do not mix well. Castiel saw me and said, "We are not going to harm you."

"Yeah, right? Why would I believe you, Mr. Angel?"

"We are here to find out what happened to your boss."

"Wait. You think Hink was taken by something supernatural?"

"Yeah so we need to know everything about your boss before he disappeared."

-Page Break-

**A/N: Okay. I'm done with this chapter and I didn't know where to end it so whatever. I will upload soon so look for chapter two. Please review. Thanks. **

**-Lauren! :)**


End file.
